


Unripe

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unripe

"Now?" asked Kon.  
  
"No," said Tim. Kon shivered.  
  
Tim's gaze weighed, measured, and analyzed. He reached out and pinched Dick's left nipple. Dick gasped and jerked, his cock spurting precome. Kon could feel him, slick and straining against the TTK grip around his arms, legs, and the base of his cock  
  
He'd watched as Tim had slowly driven Dick crazy with small touches and teases. "These things take time," said Tim. "You have to let them...mature. Ripen, as it were. Have patience."  
  
Dick whined. Tim smiled and leaned over to kiss the dripping tip of his cock.  
  
"Patience," he said again, licking his lips. Kon couldn't help it, he seized Tim and kissed him hard, lapping the taste of Dick from his mouth. Tim laughed against his lips and pulled away. Looking into Kon's eyes, he said, "Kiss him. But don't touch him anywhere else."  
  
Dick arched desperately as Kon floated over him and sucked on his lower lip. Dick moaned and opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with Kon's, sucking and biting like he couldn't get enough. "Please," he begged between kisses. " _Please_ , Kon!"  
  
"Don't speak," said Tim sharply, so Kon kissed Dick harder, swallowing his words, until Tim said, "His right nipple." Kon nodded and moved, leaning to suck and seeing Tim do the same to Dick's other side from the corner of his eye.  
  
A wail rose in Dick's throat, the sound going straight to Kon's cock. Kon kept sucking, lapping, and nibbling, knowing Tim was doing the same.  
  
Suddenly, Tim pulled back. "Now."  
  
Kon didn't wait, just slid down wrapped his lips around Dick.  
  
Dick _screamed._  
  
"Let him go, Kon," came Tim's calm voice, only the barest touch of strain hinting at his own arousal. "Let him come." Kon pulled back every last bit of his TTK. Dick sobbed and convulsed, shooting into the back of Kon's throat. Kon swallowed repeatedly. He glanced up to see Tim kissing Dick softly, murmuring into his ear. Dick's eyes were closed and he was panting and shuddering, his skin slick with sweat.  
  
Kon settled on Dick's other side. Eventually Dick's eyes fluttered open, turning to meet Kon's. "Next time," he started hoarsely. He stopped and swallowed. "Next time he gets *his* mind blown," he said.  
  
"Neither of you would have the patience for it," Tim smirked.  
  
Kon locked eyes with Dick, and words were completely unnecessary.  
  
 _Next time..._


End file.
